RWBY: team KOLM
by k wolf omega
Summary: Kevin Alexandrite, Wolf Faunus with a dark secret. Odessa Ukato, Heiress with a wild side. Luke Pirat, Expert mechanic. Mark "Hawk" Johnson, Best assassin on Remnant. This is my first story. join RWBY, JNPR, and KOLM as they traverse Beacon. Rated T for language, rating MAY go up. .
1. prologue

**Hello everybody! K Wolf Omega here, with the first of many installments of…**

***pauses for dramatic effect***

**RWBY:team KALM! (audience claps)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ONLY MY OCs**

prologue

Joe and Jane Arc had been tasked with hunting down and killing a large pack of Beowolves. They followed the packs tracks, to their 'den', the full moon illuminating the bodies of the Grimm. The Arcs were surprised, there had to be at least 50 beowolves! A pack this size had never been heard of! Nevertheless, they had a job to do.

Joe drew Crocea Mors, and Jane drew Hawkeye, her bow/spear. The beowolves, sensing them, snarled and charged.

It was a seemingly endless and exhausting battle, when 1 Beowolf fell, 2 more replaced it. Eventually, the last one fell, and the dead Grimm littered the ground, and all that remained was the Alpha, who had been waiting for the hunters to tire themselves. The Alpha moved toward the humans, sensing their weakened and injured state, ready for the kill. Joe tried to protect her, but the Alpha tossed him aside like a ragdoll. The Alpha raised it's claw, Jane closed her eyes, waiting for the end… Except it never came. Instead, she opened her eyes to see a much smaller Beowolf stopping the Alpha's claw with it's own claw, which was covered by a golden glow. The younger one pulled a wooden spear from a strap on it's back, and stabbed the Alpha in the heart, effectively killing it. When it turned to look at her, Jane noticed it's eyes, one silver and one gold.

It went over to some bushes and pulled out a sled with berries on it. The Beowolf brushed the food off, and lifted Joe onto it. Then the sled was brought towards Jane. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the Beowolf's warm smile.

…...

_Next Morning…_

Joe woke to the sound of a tree falling nearby. He tried to go see what had happened, only to lie back down from the pain in his chest. He looked around, and saw Jane lying next to him, her leg in a makeshift cast. _At least she's safe, _Joe thought. He saw that they were in a cave, with spears lining one wall, and a pile of leaves closeby. " How did we get here?", Joe asked. "The last thing I remember is being thrown into a tree…"

He tried getting up again just as a young wolf faunus, who couldn't have been any older than 6, with multi-colored eyes walked in, and upon seeing Joe, said, "You should be resting! You cracked a few ribs during that fight."

As soon as he said this, Jane stirred. "Where am I?". "Jane!" Joe walked over and hugged his wife. "Are you okay?". "Yes, but my leg hurts alot." Jane replied.

"There was a bone-deep cut from a Beowolf, but your Aura is slowly healing it" the mysterious boy told them. "You might want to keep off it for a few days. Now stay there, and I'll fetch breakfast." And with this, he left.

Joe looked at Jane and asked her "Do you think we can trust him?"

"He's just a child, besides, if he were dangerous, why would he help us?" Jane replied.

Before he could reply, the boy returned, his arms filled with berries. He gives some to Jane, then to Joe, then he sits down. "Dig in!" he told them. Joe was adamant at first, but after the boy took a few bites, he helped himself to them.

"So, young man…". "My name is Kevin Alexandrite" he stated. , "Why are you out here on your own? This area is crawling with Grimm." Jane asked.

"I've survived out here for months, with nothing but wooden spears, berries and whatever else I can find around here, and it's all the White Fang's fault." Kevin began. "They attacked my village about a year ago. They took me away, and they probably killed everyone else…my parents too. About 1 week after kidnapping me, they started doing...experiments.." At this Kevin had trails of tears running down his face.

The Arcs had mixed feelings. Anger at the White Fang for doing something so.. despicable; sadness at what this boy had to go through at such a young age; and surprise at the fact that he's survived this long on his own.

Jane and Joe looked at each other, and they nodded in agreement. "Kevin," Joe started, "would you like to come live with us? After all, you did save us from dying last night. It's the least we could do."

Kevin was shocked, at the offer, and that they knew. "You mean you're not gonna kill me? Even when you know what i am?" "Of course not." Jane replied. Hearing this, Kevin ran up to them and hugged them, then cried his heart out, Jane and Joe comforting him the whole time. "The eyes gave it away, didn't they?" "Yep."

Kevin packed some of his spears, leaving a few for any who would need them, and put them on his sled. Joe then carried Jane over and set her on it as well, her leg still healing.

"C'mon Kevin, lets go home and introduce you to all your siblings."

"YEAH! … Wait, siblings?!"

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Good, Bad, or ok? Review, follow, or favorite please. I don't know when The next chap will come up, so don't rush. flamers will be ignored.**

**If you want something to read in the mean time, check out: Oathkeeper0317, darkmoonrise312, and thetimewalker2237. They helped inspire this story.**

**Have a HOOOWWLLLING good day!**


	2. Kevin bio

**Here is Kevin's bio.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

name: Kevin Alexandrite

Semblance: Bulletproof

Race: Wolf faunus

Personality: Kevin is a socially semi-awkward bookworm. He Jokes around a lot, making a pun out of almost any situation. often tells dirty puns. Kevin cares about others, putting their safety before his own. He can't stand seeing innocent people hurt or made fun of, and always steps in. Always tries to stay kalm (pun intended), lest he 'release the beast'.

Main weapon: Scythe/shotgun named crescent moon, Chain dagger (blade is a Beowolf's claw) named

other Weapons: sword and shield/gauntlet; Shotgun/katana**(A/N. like adam taurus)**; Guitar/shotgun; explosive kunai; Plasma sword **(A/N. think halo)** ; wooden spears; Shotgun/knife**(A/N. this guy loves shotguns, doesn't he?)**; and dual pistols/hand scythes.

Emblem: Silver wolf head howling at a blue moon

Appearance: 5ft4in, silver hair, wolf ears, Gold and Silver eyes,usually wears black and light clothing.

Other things: Jaune's adopted brother, works at Tukson' book trade, sometimes craves raw meat,and undefeated in pokemon ORAS.

_**kevin: and proud of it!**_

_**kwolf: How'd you get in here!? **_

_**kevin: window.**_

_**kwolf: WHAT!? We're 20 stories up!**_

_**kevin: Parkour. learned it by playing assassin's creed. And Sun helped too.**_

_**kwolf:Oh, just go fight some Grimm! Estupido...**_

_**kevin: fine. (leaves).**_

_**kwolf: what an idiota. Oh wait… he's me… DAMMIT.**_

* * *

**A/N. Honestly, 91 views and 2 reviews. Really people? If you have something to say, say it. I can handle whatever you throw at me. All criticism is welcome.**

**Follow, Favorite, and please,leave a review. Let me know what you think.**

**Have a HOOOOWWWWLLLIIING good day! **

P.S. thanks to Ajayblaze, Oathkeeper0317, darkmoonrise312, mrnoobishdude123, and

a lord of fire for following and favoriting.


	3. luke bio

**Here is Luke's Bio. I do not own RWBY. Just the OCs.**

* * *

name: Lukas 'hammer' Pirat

Semblance: He can talk to Machines / weapons

Race: human

personality: Major prankster, EXTREMELY perverted, but cares about his friends. Stubborn. Believes fists work better than words. Weapons nerd.

Weapons: Gravity hammer/ railgun named _Sonic Boom_. ;

Double-bladed Axe/ machine gun named _Chopshot_;

grenade launcher/chainsaw named _Fluffy_ ;

Claymore/ shoulder-mounted railgun named _Heavy Metal_;

2 daggers.

Appearance: 6ft 7in. Black shoulder length hair. Sometimes covered in Motor oil, or other substances(not like that, pervs). Usually wears mechanics uniform.

Emblem: Triforce

Other: Works as a Mechanic in Vale, Built his own Motorcycle,the _charmer_ , helped Yang build Bumblebee. Also a blacksmith.

* * *

**A/N.I want to thank all of you. 238 views!**

**So,What do think of-**

**Luke**: **Boo, you suck!**

**Kwolf: Luke, get off the stage!**

**.Luke: Oh, sorry (**_**leaves**_**)**

**Kwolf: Okay, like I was saying, tell me what you guys and gals think of my OCs.**

**Luke: (**_**shouting from offstage**_**) Boo! You suck!**

**kwolf: Mark,shut him up.**

_**[Mark fires sniper rifle at Luke.]**_

**Luke: **_**(quickly ducks behind rock)**_ **SON OF A BITCH!**

**kwolf: now then, Follow, Review, and Favorite.**

**Luke: GO TO HELL DOGBREATH!**

**kwolf:*teleports in front of luke* Knock Knock.**

**Luke: Who's there?**

**kwolf: Pain. *punches luke in the face, knocking him out* Author powers rule.**

**Please review if you have ANYTHING to say. Unless it's just stupid Flaming**

***looks at Larry5794 , aka Larry778 , aka LARRY445 , aka Larry (guest)***

**And yes, i WAS originally gonna do these in order, but then i decided… wtf not? change things up a bit, ya know?**

**Have a HOOOWWWLING good day!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, i gotta get rid of this freakin headache. **


	4. Mark bio

**Before we begin, let me take a moment to thank you, the readers.**

**When I first made this story, I didn't think it'd get this many views so early. Heck, the story hasn't even started.**

**And thanks to those who followed and favorited, and reviewed. You know who you are. And I would also like to thank the great Monty Oum. He inspired me to start writing. If not for RWBY, I wouldn't have had anything I WANTED to write about. May he rest in peace. **

**Enough talking, on to the bio!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Jaune would freakin notice Pyrrha's feelings already. ARKOS and WHITE ROSE FTW! **

* * *

Name: Mark 'Hawk' Johnson, sometimes known as Tex.( cuz he's a bit of a badass)

Semblance: Camouflage

Race: human

Personality: Quiet, keeps to self, but HATES bullies *glares at cardin*, Likes to hide in

books. Great knowledge of Grimm, and human/faunus body. Very observant. Impossible to sneak up on, aka nearly impossible to prank. *glares at Luke, who is holding a bucket.*

Weapons: Sniper rifle/ Railgun named sempiternum, latin for eternal sleep ;

Gold dagger named telikό anása , greek for final breath

Silver dagger named lathraía, greek for stealth;

katana named espada de sombras, spanish for Sword of shadows.

Appearance: 5ft 6in, short black hair, usually wears brown and green. Wears a hoodie that hides his face(Assassin's creed hood), with his emblem on the back.

Emblem: eye of Horus

Other: Ex-assassin. Loves reading ninja books. Supporter of Faunus rights.

* * *

**A/N. And there's Mark's bio out of the way. **

**Mark: don't tell people my secrets… **

**What , that you read Ninjas of L-*Mark punches him*ME-OWCH!*Blake slaps him* ow...Jeez..I thought it was a good pun… Anyways, review, follow, and favorite. **

**Now, where are those two?**

***Mark and Blake are in library, reading, with noses bleeding***

… **Smut readers… (* Ninjas of Love is sticking out of kwolf's back-pocket*)**

**Oh, and if you wanna see something cool, go to youtube, and search. **

**RWBY Fanmade charcoal trailer. It is awesome, and I hope Roosterteeth sees it. That deserves to be on RWBY volume 3**

**Have a HOOOOWWWLLING good day!**

**P.S. , I forgot to mention. Kevin is 17, Odessa is 18, Luke is 18, and Mark is 17.**

**Luke:Yeah!I'm Legal! C'mere Ya-**

**Yang is still 17, so STFU LUKE! *pulls out crescent moon* **

**Luke: CRAAAAAAAP!*runs with kwolf chasing him***

**Odessa: *facepalms* Is it bad that this happens everyday? **

**Mark: I think so… Shall we let them be?**

**Odessa: Yes, that would be smart.**

**Luke: HELP MEEEEEEEE!**

**Odessa: see you readers on my bio.**


	5. odessa's bio

**Here is Odessa's bio**

**Disclaimer: i do not own RWBY. At all. **

* * *

name: Odessa Ukato

Semblance: control of Wind, can change air pressure.

race: Human

personality:Outgoing, Friendly, doesn't like Perverted humor.(aka me, Kevin, or Luke): Loves all things anime(aka major otaku-OW!*rubs arm*)

Weapons:Giant Fan, railgun/broadsword **(happy van?)**

Appearance:5 ft 4 in. Blonde hair that goes halfway down her back. brown combat skirt(dress. OW!) .

Emblem: Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark.

Other: Never fails to use Kevin's weaknesses against him. (sees Odessa looking smug.): can go into "fangirl mode" over hot guys. :Heiress to the Ukato Dust Company.

* * *

**A/N. Ugh… done**

**This was the hardest one to do. Women, am i right? *Yang punches him into wall* jeez, it was just a joke.**

**Coco: *kicks Kwolf in the balls* Not funny.**

**kwolf: Odessa.. could you do the rest please? ow…**

**Odessa: Sure. Anyway, We'd like to give a shout-out to the following;**

**Oathkeeper0317**

**J. Van A**

**and, of course, Elementor! **

**and please, leave a review if you have anything to say, EXCEPT railguns.**

**So follow, favorite, and review please. Anything to add luke?**

**luke:... **

**odessa: thats what i thought. Btw, kwolf has a poll up on his profile. **

**Have a fantastic day/ night everybody!**


	6. L trailer

**?:Hello readers. Welcome to your doom.**

**kwolf:Luke, quit messing around. **

**Luke: Ok, jeez. Lighten up. Anyways, my name is Luke Pirat, and I'm here to bring you my trailer!**

***cricket sounds* **

**Haha, very funny kwolf. Let's get on with it.**

**kwolf: Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Luke: enjoy!**

***Note that this trailer is in Luke's POV***

* * *

_Thoughts_

Bow chicka bow wow = Luke making an unintended perverted joke.

"speaking"

**(author speaking)**

* * *

'_The night started like any other...and ended like no other...'_

**(Aaand.. we're off to a cliché start…)**

' _I opened up my shop, Master of metal, around 8pm. Around an hour later, my favorite customer, and favorite hottie(pun intended), Yang Xiao Long came in about an hour later. I've had classes with her at Signal. At first, I was too nervous to talk to her. Then we got paired together for a Dust project, and after that, we found some common ground. She wanted to build a motorcycle, but didn't have much money or parts, so i gave her the parts she wanted, in exchange I asked if I could help her build It. We met here everyday for a while, working on it , and became great friends.._**(Without benefits..)**

"Hey Yang, how's my favorite customer doing?", I greeted her as usual, curiosity in my voice.

"Pretty good, pretty good." she said, walking closer, "Except that I was ACCEPTED INTO BEACON ACADEMY!"

_Holy crap she can yell… _" Oh, really? That's funny.. cuz I... " I built suspense..**(Get on with it!)** " WAS ACCEPTED TOO!" I told her.

"So that means we're going together!" Yang exclaimed grabbing me in a death hug, then after a moment letting me go, adding, with a bit of pink on her cheeks, "but not together-together, ya know?. So, wanna head over to Junior's bar and celebrate?"

"But Yang, we're too young to drink", I deadpanned. After a moment, we both burst out laughing. I knew she didn't care about that, plus, with her … assets… she looks older, and she uses that to her advantage. But hey, if she gets drunk, I might get to see those twins in action, ifyouknowwhatimean.

(Yes readers, I'm a pervert. Deal with it.)

**(LUKE! Quit breaking the fourth wall! And readers, underage drinking is wrong. So is drinking in particular. That is all.)**

Ok,ok, fine. jeez. "Sure , let me close up." I told her.

15 minutes later,shop was closed, I had Sonic Boom_,_my gravity hammer/ railgun, strapped to my back. When one goes to a bar with Yang, they should ALWAYS prepare for a fight. We got on our Cycles, _Bumblebee_ and _Charmer._

"Drinks are on me Yang." I said.

"Hope your wallet can take it, cuz I ain't cheap" she replied.

"That's what she said!" I joked, earning another laugh from Yang.**(now thats a setup!)**

* * *

I was a regular at Junior's, so it was no problem getting there and getting in. We walked in, the music and lights assaulting us. Walking further, we saw a guy with WAY too much eyeliner yelling at Junior, then leave. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him, oh well. As we got to the bar, the Malachite twins left. Thank Dust. Those two scare me.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas" Yang told the barkeep

I ordered a "Rawst and Sitrus tequila. Shaken, not stirred." I looked at Junior and asked, "So how's it been going amigo?"

"It's been pretty damn good actually. Never had this many customers at once." he replied. "So who's the babe? You finally gonna get laid?" he asked, causing me and Yang to glare at him, our faces red.

**( Yang and I)**

Who's tellin the story here? Oh yeah, me. So GO TO HELL WOLF!

"Oh, Junior," Yang began, walking towards him "I have many names. But instead of babe, you can just call me SIR!" she emphasized the last word by grabbing Junior's nuts, making me flinch, and him squeal. I'm gonna head to the Bathroom, to avoid seeing this.

* * *

I come out 5 minutes later to see Yang fighting junior's me rephrase that, she was destroying junior's goons. And only 1 thought went through my head. _Yang, what did you do this time?_ I saw a goon sneak up on her with katana raised, and did the only logical thing I could do. I threw Sonic Boom, hitting the thug and sending him through a wall. I retrieved my weapon, and got behind Yang, ready for action.

...Bow chicka bow wow…

"Is this invite only? Or can anyone join?" I quipped, earning a chuckle and several facepalms. As Yang kicked the DJ's ass, BEARly breaking a sweat, **(boooo!)** I fought the others.

I'm not gonna explain the epic ass-kicking I gave them, cuz your brain would explode from sheer awesomeness. **(plus you suck at describing fights)**

Then the twins showed up…. Not Yang's twins **(He wishes), **the Malachite twins.

"Melanie, who are these people?" Miltia asked her sister.

"I don't know Miltia, but I think we should teach them a lesson" Melanie replied.

Oh…. crap.

"Luke, let me handle these two." Yang told me.

"Be my guest. I'm gonna get our drinks." I replied. It's not that I was scared… ok , I was scared. I've seen those 2 fight. But if anyone can beat them, Yang can.

I got five steps, then yet another goon appeared, this one carrying a chainsaw/ Minigun combo. Way too easy.

He swung, and I ducked under it. As soon as it passed me, he started shooting. Way too predictable. I dodged all the bullets Matrix style, like a freakin boss. As soon as he turned around, I nailed him with an uppercut , courtesy of my VDF(Very Destructive Friend), Sonic Boom., sending him through the roof. "Looks like I blew the roof off this place, eh?" I joked.

**(*facepalms*) **

I turned in time to see Yang finish off Melanie, and to see Melanie's panties. Glad I installed that mini-camera in my goggles, which has been recording the whole time.

Junior walked forward, carrying his bat-zooka. He stared at us and said, "You're gonna pay for that."

"Yang," I said while changing Sonic Boom into railgun form "I'll handle the missiles, you go in close" Yang nodded.

Junior started firing, and I countered every one of em with a shot from my VDF. As the smoke cleared, Junior jumped at us and started swinging, with Yang blocking each one. Until Junior got a lucky hit, and sent Yang flying. I wasn't worried though, I knew what her Semblance was. She smirked, getting back up. Junior fired at her, but I shot each missile, and Yang used the smoke as cover, ducking low to avoid the explosions. She gave him the old 1,2, and on punch 3, knocked him back and broke his weapon. He looked at what was left of his bat-zooka, then realized he had gotten some of Yang's hair.

...Yang's HAIR!?

Shit just got real. Exit, stage GTFO , or as I like to call it, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Y'know, I actually felt a bit sorry for Junior, but better him than me.

Yang noticed the hair, and exploded. As I was running for my life, I shouted, "IT'S OVER 9000!"

When I got outside, Junior went flying through the window, landing in front of.. "Ruby!?"

Said scythe-wielder looked up just as Yang jumped from the now-broken window.

"Yang? Luke? What are you two doing here?" asked the world's deadliest 15-year-old.

Yang and I sighed. "It's a long story" we both told her.

"Wait a minute…" i said, realizing something. "I never got my drink!" We all shared a good laugh at that one.

* * *

**A/N: phew.. finally done.**

**Luke: Y'know, interrupting is rude. 8 times, that is just being an ass.**

**kwolf: *glares* So is telling me to go to hell. Also, it was 10 times.**

**Luke: Jeez. Weiss so serious? *gets frozen in a block of ice***

**kwolf: That was cold, Schnee. *dodges ice blast* Still too slow Ice queen. Oh, and Luke's ****Sonic Boom ****has another function which will be revealed later. Thanks for the idea darkmoon!**

**and dont forget! if you have any thing to say, criticism or thoughts, tell me. keep in mind that this is my first story.**

**Anyways, review, follow, and favorite. Have a HOOOOWWWLLING good day!**

**P.S., any flamers will melt Luke's ice prison. So unless you want me to freeze YOU, no flames. I actually enjoy the quiet. **

**Luke: Too late, Yang melted my heart, and my prison**

**kwolf:GODDAMMIT YANG!**


	7. K trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Just the OCs. **

**So, ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! SOMUCHHYPESOMUCHHYPE *Velvet slaps him* thanks, i needed that. I'm just excited for Volume 3! Then two days later is HALO 5!**

**Also, I'm a badass. That is all.**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**(this is in Kevin's POV)**

* * *

I was heading home from work, having pulled a double shift to earn a little more.

"Glad people are actually buying my book." I said to myself. "It's a shame hardly anyone came by today."

_There was that one Black haired girl. She was pretty hot._

"Shut up"

Ever since I stopped that robbery a week ago, literally NOTHING has happened. I go to work, go home, talk with the family, help Jaune practice, sleep.

_And half the time, practice means Halo._

Hey, it's good for hand-eye coordination. Which will be important when we go to Beacon.

**(Luke: just get on with it)**

You shut up too!

As i neared an alley, i heard a muffled, but still familiar cry.

Oh no… please don't be who i think it is...

I rushed towards the sound, and saw some guy in armor, holding Velvet up by her wrists,and her shirt torn, Tears rolling down her face, and tape on her mouth.

_Aw, HELL NO._

To say i was pissed, was a HUGE understatement… this bastard just killed himself.

"Come on, you stupid animal, stop trying to resist." The soon to be Deadman said. Suddenly he dropped Velvet with a cry, holding his now shattered looked at me, and said, "What the fuck?"

One look at my eyes, and a growl was all it took for him to know the true meaning of fear.

"W-who are you?" he asked, trembling.

Putting on my psycho grin, i replied,"The last thing you see before waking up in the hospital. Because NOBODY…" I started, charging an aura punch, "Hurts our FRIENDS!"

I Punched him in the gut,breaking at least half his ribs, sending him crashing through the wall, leaving a, I kid you not, him-shaped hole. "Scum like you make me sick." For good measure, i kicked him in the crotch.

Turning to Velvet, i slowly removed the tape, removed my jacket, wrapped it around her, and picked her up Bridal style.

_Did he forget to mention they were both blushing?_

Not helping… "Let's get you out of here Velv."

"T-thanks.." she weakly replied.

Before we left though, i Left a card on Armor boy's forehead.

It read:

_You're lucky Velvet was there. Cuz you deserved a hell of a lot worse. _

_Have a nice hospital stay._

_-sincerely, Kevin Alexandrite._

_P.S. If you EVER try this shit again, i will put you under, Winchester._

_See you at Beacon._

* * *

"You'll be fine Miss Scarlatina. Just try to rest for a few days, and take these twice a day for the next week.." the doctor us, Handing Velvet a bottle of pills to help her keep KOLM.

_Boo._

**(Luke: Boo.)**

Both of you shut up.

"Thanks" Velvet replied as we checked out of the hospital.

The doctor pulled me aside and asked, "What exactly happened?"

Instead of replying, I pointed to a gurney carrying a familiar…. being…. passing us."He happened, and paid the price." I walked out with Velvet, leaving the doctor confused,.

"You know, you could have been more mysterious" Velvet said to me sarcastically.

"You're absolutely right. Let me go back and.." Velvet interrupted me with a stern look. "Ok, Ok, no need to bite my head off."

_Bow chika bow-_

Don't… you… dare….

We arrived at Velvet's a few minutes later, as she opened the door, she said, "No sounds. At al."

I nodded, having gotten the ok to stay the night from my parents at the hospital, should Velvet need my help. Velvet placed a note on her parent's door letting them know i would be sleeping on the couch,should they wake up.

Nodding to Velv as she closed her door i quietly went downstairs, and lied on the couch.

'Night Gregar'

_Night Alexandrite_

* * *

**Aaannd done.**

**Sorry if these are out of order, i make them when they pop into my head. Next will be Mark's.**

**So, let me know what you all think of me so far. (Kevin is based on me, btw)**

**Luke: I think you're.. *makes whip sound***

***Knocks Luke out* I really hate him sometimes… **

**Velvet: Cut him some slack wolfy. He's been working on his robot army. **

**I don't know why he's so obsessed with beating those two…**

**Well, follow, favorite, review, and tell your friends about us.**

**Have a HOOOWWWLLING great day!**


	8. sorry for the wait

**Sorry yall but this isnt a chapter. Its an apology. One, i lost my notebook that had my KOLM ideas in it, and two, ive had a MAJOR case of writers block. So sorry for the wait.**

**Luke: Well maybe if your room wasnt a dump-**

**Oh like youre one to talk!**

**Odessa: ... Ignoring them, K Wolf also needs to get back into Fanfic format, since he hasnt written in quite some time. Again, we're very sorry for the long wait. And hopefully Wolf gets off his lazy ass and gets rid of his writers block soon.**

**Thanks Odessa And now Mark with the Sports!**

**Mark: This isnt a news broadcast genius.**

**... Oh right, i forgot you dont have a sense of humor. Anyways, like Odessa said, hopefully ill be able to get back into this soon. Until then, have a HOOOOWWWLLING good day!**


End file.
